


I can show you the world

by Bwubble



Series: Bwubble's Marvel Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are Friends, Evil Tony, Gen, Mind Control, Tesseract, Tony is being mind controlled, Villain Tony, but not really, mindcontrolled tony, more tags are to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: The Avengers, or at least some of them, set out to find Tony, who has gone missing days ago.But Tony isn't the same as when he left.





	I can show you the world

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first of all. Stephen is part of the Avengers. As well as Bucky and Wanda.  
For the box 'Mind Control' of my Marvel Bingo Card.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soft footsteps echoed through the dark hallway as the Avengers walked side by side. Steve was at the front, his shield lowered to his side, Bucky walking next to him.

“Do you think we could save him?” Bucky looked pale in the face. Despite the disagreement between him and Tony, he couldn't help but feel a deep worry for the mechanic.

Steve grimaced, adjusting a few straps on his shield. “I hope so.” They walked along in silence.

After a few moments of looking around, they found a metal door that was _conveniently _open. Natasha gestured for the others to stay back, and slowly crept forward to peek around the corner. It was dark inside, no windows seeing as they were underground, but she couldn't see any lights either. But there was no evident danger yet either.

She walked in.

An explosion of light flooded the chamber, illuminating the room and everything in it. At the same moment something fell down from the ceiling. Natasha wasn't quick enough to react, and a second later she lay on the ground, unconscious.

Clint rushed forward to her. Steve reached out with his hand but he wasn't quick enough to stop him. The archer ran, skidding to a stop in front of the spy, and fell onto his knees.

Another object fell from the ceiling and this time Steve could clearly see what it was. A disc fell down from the air and latched itself on the archer's head. He could now see Natasha had a similar device hidden among her hair as well.

Everyone stood still, watching Clint fall down to the ground next to Natasha.

A different voice spoke up, someone who wasn't among them. “Such a pity. I liked them.”

Steve peeked inside, and saw a man standing on a balcony separated from the room with a glass wall. It was Tony.

The man in question stood with his head down, his eyes closed.

“Tony,” Steve said “this isn't you.”

The mechanic laughed, a cold laugh that would freeze even the warmest of people. All of the remaining Avengers shuddered at the sound. He had his head still fixed on the ground, but now he slowly lifted it until he was staring at the others, his eyes still closed. As he opened them, they all saw the unusual blue glow emanating from his irises. It was unsettling, especially because the glow went past the red-tinted glasses on the man's face.

Tony shook his head, chuckling quietly. “Oh Steve. Our dear, righteous Captain America. This is me. Can't you see it?” He spread his hands, staring at the soldier. “Of course this is me. This has always been me. I just haven't shown you it yet.”

Steve put a step forward, then thought better of it and stepped back behind the cover of the doors. He gripped his shield tighter and gritted his teeth, before he said “What do you mean, haven't showed us yet?”

There wasn't a reply for a moment as Tony walked away from the glass screen separating him from the rest of them, and walked to a nearby couch. He snagged a cup of coffee on the way, his need for caffeine settled so deep that it was still present even though he was clearly being mind controlled. He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, before moving his gaze back to the Avengers. His head was cocked to the side as he spoke. “Why don't I show it? Why don't any of us show our evil side?”

“We don't have an evil side.”

Tony didn’t answer, and instead put away his cup. He rested his elbows on his knees, all humour gone from his face. “Of course you don’t Rogers. But you know why I don’t show mine to anyone?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Because if I do, any bit of respect that I have will disappear, not forgetting the fact that everyone who tolerated me will throw me out like some dirty rag.” A sneer appeared on his face. He lifted his hand, pointing at a silhouette of a buff, bald man in the corner of the room. The sorcerer, Stephen, who stood behind Steve, was the only one who recognized him. “_He _showed me how wretched this world really is. He showed me how I could change it to let people prosper again.”

He shot up out of his seat. Everyone, except for Steve who stubbornly stood his ground, flinched back out of surprise. Tony slammed his hands on the glass, bringing his face closer as well.

“You are all just mere mortals standing in _his_ way, and I will take it upon myself to destroy you all. Jarvis, initiate the sequence.”

“But Sir, it might-”

Tony squinted his eyes towards the ceiling, snapping. “Jarvis!”

“Right away Sir."

The Avengers looked at each other as the doors between them and the unconscious spies started closing. Wanda tried to run towards one of them, but got thrown onto her back by a magnetic field that was forming around them. Whirring of machines could be heard.

Steve looked at his teammates with worry on his face. He wanted to say something, but then all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that satisfied with the end, but it's the best I can do for now. I hope you liked it!


End file.
